La más bella Navidad
by sammyneko
Summary: Yoruichi termina en un albergue de animales en Noche Buena. Urahara piensa que se ha marchado, pero aún conserva la esperanza de que regrese. Al reencontrarse, se hacen una promesa que trasformará esa Navidad en la más bella de todas… –Hay un gato en la sección de decoración –le informó a su compañero, apenas creyéndose lo que estaba diciendo. – ¿Un gato? ¿Cómo se supone que arrest
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! :D Estaba escuchando villancicos y de pronto se me vino una idea a la cabeza y pues no pude resistirme… ¡Así que aquí va mi primer especial de navidad! :D Inspirado en la canción "Frente a la chimenea" de Luis Miguel. El fic contiene partes de la canción. **

**BLEACH LE PERTENECE AL GENIAL TITE KUBO  
LA HISTORIA ESTÁ INSPIRADA EN LA CANCIÓN "FRENTE A LA CHIMENEA" DE LUIS MIGUEL (les recomiendo que la descarguen si no la tienen)**

**La más bella Navidad**

Era una mañana normal en la Tienda Urahara.

Tessai se ocupaba de algunas cajas mientras los niños jugaban, peleándose como siempre. Urahara aún dormía y Yoruichi se decidió a dar uno de sus habituales paseos.

Iba cruzando el umbral de la puerta cuando la voz de Tessai la llamó:

–Yoruichi-dono, vuelva pronto. Está haciendo mucho frío afuera.

La felina forma de Yoruichi miró el gris cielo y luego, sorprendiéndola un viento helado, salió de la tienda.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Sin percatarse de hacia donde la dirigían sus patas, Yoruichi terminó en el centro de la ciudad.

De por sí aquellas calles siempre estaban atestadas de gente, pero este día estaban especialmente repletas. Yoruichi no comprendía el porqué.

Caminó, pasando desapercibida por los costados de las calles, donde los pies revoltosos de las personas no amenazaban con pisarle su preciada cola.

De pronto, deteniéndose sorpresivamente en frente de una tienda, comprendió al fin el porqué del alboroto:

Navidad.

Mañana era navidad.

Tras un vidrio se exponía un gran pino navideño, decorado con bolas azules y plateadas, guirnaldas de varios colores, moños rojos, figuritas con forma de copos de nieve y una gran estrella dorada en la punta.

Sus ojos se abrieron, iluminados por lo bonito que se veía aquel árbol.

Estaba decidida a entrar en la tienda, a pesar de estar en su forma felina. Y, escurriéndose dentro de los paquetes de una señora cargada con compras, entró en la tienda.

Antes de que la mujer dejara sus cosas en custodia, Yoruichi se salió de la bolsa en la que viajaba y fue a recorrer el lugar, mirando entretenida todas las cosas con motivo navideño que se vendían.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Los ojos de Kisuke se abrieron perezosos. ¿Qué hora serían? Seguro que ya bastante tarde.

Sin siquiera estirarse, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a vestirse, con pereza. Se había quedado hasta muy tarde haciendo uno de sus tantos experimentos.

Cuando hubo terminado de ponerse su ropa de siempre, salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose con paso lento a la cocina. Iba cruzando la sala de estar cuando se detuvo, al encontrar una almohada en especial vacía.

– ¿Are? ¿Y Yoruichi-san? –preguntó en voz alta.

Al instante recibió la respuesta de Tessai:

–Salió hace bastante rato. No dijo a donde iba, Urahara-dono.

El pelirrubio se quedó un rato más contemplando la almohada vacía, preguntándose en dónde se habría metido su amiga.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Mientras tanto, en la sala de cámaras de vigilancia de cierta tienda, las cosas marchaban normales. Hasta que…

– ¿Are? –Se dijo el encargado–. ¿Neko?

Y sacándose del bolsillo trasero una radio, llamó a uno de sus compañeros.

– _¿Alguna novedad? _–respondieron desde la otra línea.

–Hay un gato en la sección de decoración –le informó a su compañero, apenas creyéndose lo que estaba diciendo.

– _¿Un gato? ¿Cómo se supone que arresto a un gato?_

– ¡Y yo qué sé! Solo sácalo de la tienda.

–_Ok, ok, entendido._

Y cortó la comunicación.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Mientras tanto en el pasillo sonaba una canción pegajosa:

_Frente a la chimenea,  
nos vamos a enamorar.  
Oyendo villancicos,  
mientras comienza a nevar…_

Yoruichi movía sin querer sus patitas al ritmo de la música. La melodía era muy pegadiza.

_Luego en la Noche Buena,  
abrazados tú y yo,  
veremos las estrellas,  
compartiendo una ilusión…_

Se detuvo frente a un aparador que exhibía adornos navideños. En el logotipo de la marca aparecía una familia: una niña y un niño abrían los regalos cerca de un árbol de navidad, cerca de ellos, un hombre sentado en un sofá y con un periódico en las manos les sonreía alegre, Yoruichi supuso que sería el abuelo. Y contemplando toda la escena, se encontraba una pareja, abrazada y sonriendo.

Por un momento Yoruichi pensó que esa familia se parecía a la de ella: los niños serían Jinta y Ururu, el abuelo Tessai, y pues ella y Kisuke serían la…

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Pero en qué cosas estaba pensando?

En un intento por distraerse de sus pensamientos, decidió seguir otro rumbo y concentrarse de nuevo en la pegadiza canción.

_La ternura que hay en ti,  
me acariciará.  
Y al final podré vivir  
¡La más bella Navidad!_

_Frente a la chimenea,  
contemplándonos los dos,  
__**haremos la promesa  
de**__**nunca decir adiós**__…_

Movió la cola, frustrada. La canción no la estaba ayudando mucho… Y eso se agravó cuando se volvieron a repetir las últimas dos estrofas, alargando el _adiós_ al final.

Se alegró de que la canción hubiese acabado al fin. Y eso que al principio le había parecido muy pegadiza.

Yoruichi levantó la cabeza, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que durante todo el camino se había estado mirando las patas.

Decidió entonces que era el momento de regresar a casa.

Se dio la vuela y…

No podía ser.

Justo frente a ella, se encontraba un guardia de seguridad, que con un rápido movimiento la agarró entre sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza para que no intentara escapar.

Yoruichi se quedó helada ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? Había mucha gente como para poder defenderse de manera decente… Sin embargo mantuvo la calma. Lo más probable es que la echaran de la tienda y así podría irse a casa muy pronto. No había de qué preocuparse.

Se tranquilizó y dejó que la llevaran hasta la salida.

–Muy bien, lindo gatito –le decía el guardia mientras caminaban hacia la salida. Yoruichi pudo escuchar que las personas se reían al verla pasar, eso le molestó.

–Espere un momento –dijo una voz masculina–. ¿Qué piensa hacer con ese gato?

¿Qué? Yoruichi se puso tensa, el guardia lo notó y apretó más el agarre.

–Supongo que lo llevará a un albergue de animales ¿no? –Continuó la misma voz, al parecer el dueño de esas palabras estaba muy indignado.

¡No! ¡A la calle! ¡A la calle! –Imploraba Yoruichi para sus adentros.

–E-eh, sí… –titubeó el guardia. Se notaba que en realidad no tenía pensado hacer eso–. Por supuesto, señor.

¡Maldición!

Se dijo Yoruichi, mientras era llevada quién sabe a dónde.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Ya era tarde.

Los niños ya se habían ido a la cama y Tessai había guardado en la nevera más de la mitad de la suntuosa cena que había preparado para esta noche. La ausencia de Yoruichi era notable.

El moreno le trajo una taza de té a Urahara, que esperaba sentado en el área de ventas, con la puerta entreabierta.

–Urahara-dono –le dijo para hacerse notar.

–Oh, gracias. –Kisuke recibió agradecido el brebaje.

Tessai se lo quedó mirando, pensativo. No sabía cómo decir lo que pensaba con tacto.

–Urahara-dono –comenzó.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Le preguntó el rubio en su tono habitual.

– ¿No cree que Yoruichi-dono…? –No terminó la pregunta. No era necesario.

–Eh… –le contestó con el rostro ensombrecido–. También he estado pensando en esa posibilidad.

Sin siquiera una despedida… –Pensó un deprimido Urahara.

No sería la primera vez en que Yoruichi se marchaba sin despedirse. Pero, por los últimos acontecimientos que habían vivido, el peligro de ser quizás la última vez en que se verían… Todo eso hizo pensar a Urahara que su amiga nunca más iba a irse sin siquiera un adiós. O mejor aún, que nunca más se tendrían que decir adiós…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Yoruichi maullaba y maullaba. Pero nadie le hacía caso.

Una señora regordeta, entrada en años y encargada de cuidar a los animales, no hacía más que roncar debajo de una revista.

La morena perdía la esperanza… ¡Quién sabe cuándo abrirían su jaula! Si lo hicieran, ella podría escabullirse fácilmente. Pero no. Estaba encerrada como un gato cualquiera.

Miró a su vecino, un gato blanco con manchas cafés que roncaba igual o peor que la señora que los cuidaba. Aunque Yoruichi se detuvo a escucharlo mejor y se dio cuenta de que eran ronroneos, no ronquidos.

Agachó la cabeza, le dolía la garganta de tanto maullar.

Estaba a punto de resignarse a dormir, cuando un portazo hiso que recuperara alguna esperanza de poder salir.

– ¡Ya estoy aquí, Honono-san!

La señora se despertó de golpe, tirando la revista al piso de paso.

–Oh, ya llegaste, Orihime-san.

¿Inoue? ¡Inoue! –Se esperanzó la felina.

En seguida pudo distinguir la silueta de la joven. Yoruichi no podía sentirse más feliz de ver a la muchacha. Ella sería su salvadora.

– ¿Tenemos a alguien nuevo? –Su voz amable la hizo acercarse más a las rejas de la jaula, para que notara su presencia.

–Eh, solo un gato negro que encontraron en una tienda.

–Ya veo. –Inoue hiso una pausa–. ¿Entonces nos vemos la próxima semana, Honono-san?

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Yoruichi se impacientaba ¿qué retrasaba tanto a la señora esa?

– ¿Estarás bien, Orihime-san? Hoy es noche buena, ya sabes… Me puedo quedar un rato contigo.

La alegría de la morena decayó al oír esas palabras. Claro, Inoue estaba sola…

– ¡Estaré bien! –Se apresuró a decir la joven–. No tiene de qué preocuparse.

–B-bueno… –La voz de la señora Honono sonaba resignada y triste–. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

– ¡Adiós!

Dijo alegre la chica, antes de que se escuchara la puerta cerrándose.

– ¡Inoue! –Gritó Yoruichi–. ¡Por aquí, Inoue!

– ¿Are? ¿Yoruichi-san?

Orihime se volteó, ¿esa era la voz de Yoruichi-san?

– ¡Aquí, en las jaulas!

Sí. Sin duda esa era la voz de Yoruichi-san.

La pelinaranja volteó en seguida en dirección del sonido y en un santiamén dio con la jaula de Yoruichi, que con una patita afuera de las rejas le hacía señales a Orihime.

– ¡Yoruichi-san! –La saludó.

–Apresúrate y sácame de aquí.

La joven atinó, sorprendida al percatarse de pronto del lugar en el que se encontraba Yoruichi-san. La sacó de la jaula en un segundo, depositándola luego sobre una mesa de metal en donde revisaban a los animales recién llegados.

–Gracias –dijo la felina, sintiendo como el alivio se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo.

– ¿Pero qué haces aquí, Yoruichi-san?

–Una larga historia… –le explicó cansada y luego, después de un largo silencio y mirándola con compasión, se atrevió a preguntarle–: Inoue… Tú… ¿celebras Navidad?

La muchacha sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

–Bueno… Con mi hermano hacíamos una cena y nos dábamos presentes. También armábamos un pequeño árbol… –Su voz sonaba nostálgica–. ¡P-pero aunque él no esté ahora! Decoro un poco la casa y esas cosas…

Dijo moviendo las manos como si estuviera disculpándose.

–Mañana vendrás a cenar –soltó la morena de pronto. Era obvio que ya no había asistido a la cena de Noche Buena en casa, ¿pero por un día de retraso?

Inoue abrió grande los ojos.

– ¡N-no te preocupes, Yoruichi-san! No quiero moles-

–Vendrás. –Por el tono en que habló la mujer, la joven no tuvo más remedio que asentir, un tanto asustada por el aura que emanaba Yoruichi.

–H-hai.

–Entonces nos vemos mañana. Pásate por la tienda a las ocho.

Y rápidamente salió por una ventana entreabierta.

Cuando Orihime quedó sola, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una bella sonrisa.

–Gracias… Yoruichi-san.

Se dijo así misma, mientras una que otra lágrima se le escapaba. Había pensado que tendría que pasar de nuevo esta Navidad sola, al igual que tantas otras…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Urahara suspiró. Quizás Tessai tenía razón…

Lo que ella decida es lo mejor ¿no?

Intentó pensar positivo, por el bien de su salud emocional. Aunque lo que menos lograba era animarse.

Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez acariciando sus cabellos libres de su habitual sombrero. Siempre se lo quitaba cuando estaba tenso.

Se sintió peor. El aire helado le daba al ambiente una sensación aún más desoladora y sentirlo contra su piel lo empeoraba todo.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, resignado. En el fondo tenía claro que este día llegaría, Yoruichi iba a marcharse tarde o temprano, para volver quién sabe cuándo.

Miró el obscuro cielo, buscando alguna que otra estrella que se hubiera escapado del alcance de las nubes. Hacía frío… Yoruichi nunca llegaba tarde cuando hacía frío. Eso solo confirmaba su teoría de que ya se había marchado.

Sacudió de nuevo sus cabellos y gruñó, malogrado.

Con paso cansado, esta vez por el abatimiento, deslizó la puerta, dispuesto a irse a la cama. Las luces del interior ya estaban apagadas y todo estaba en completo silencio… Cerró los ojos y saboreó la sensación. En contadas ocasiones alguien no estaba haciendo bullicio en su querida tienda. Aunque en estos momentos, lo único que quería era escuchar _ese_ sonido… El sonido de la voz de Yoruichi-san…

– ¡Kisuke!

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, en dirección a la calle ¿Era cierto o su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

– ¡Kisuke!

Sí, era cierto.

Sin siquiera notar cuando se le lanzó a los brazos, una asustada Yoruichi se aferró a su pecho, temblando de frío y helándole aún más el cuerpo. Solo atinó a abrazarla con fuerza.

– ¿Pero qué te pasó, Yoruichi-san? –Le preguntó sin poder no sonar preocupado–. Estás hecha un hielo…

–V-vayamos adentro… –Le contestó, tiritándole los dientes.

Entraron de inmediato y Kisuke se dirigió a la habitación en donde se hallaba la estufa que los niños y Tessai tanto le habían pedido que comprara para Navidad. Escondida en uno de los cuartos donde solo había armarios vacíos y viejas cajas que nadie abría.

Mientras la encendía, Yoruichi se aferraba con fuerza a su kimono, agarrándolo con las garras para no soltarse. Al acabar, se sentó cerca del calor, con la felina en su regazo.

–No sabes todo lo que he tenido que recorrer para llegar aquí… –comenzó Yoruichi, sus patitas temblaban–. Hace un frío espantoso y yo corriendo contra el viento helado…

Se acurrucó entremedio del haori de Kisuke y su espalda, allí estaba tibio. Urahara miraba el calor de la estufa atentamente, lo único que alumbraba vagamente la habitación. Su gesto era relajado. Sus temores no se habían hecho realidad. Yoruichi seguía aquí, en casa, no se había ido.

Hubo un largo silencio, en el que Yoruichi no pudo evitar recordar la canción:

_Frente a la chimenea,  
nos vamos a enamorar…_

La mujer dio un respingo, volviendo rápidamente a su posición de antes. Bueno, la estufa no era precisamente una chimenea… Pero se parecía algo a la situación.

Urahara ignoró el gesto, observando ahora una ventana, en donde se podían ver unas cuantas estrellas.

–Creo que está empezando a despejar… –le comentó a su amiga.

Yoruichi se giró hacia la ventana y la canción volvió a sonar en su cabeza:

_Luego en la Noche Buena,  
abrazados tú y yo,  
veremos las estrellas,  
compartiendo una ilusión…_

Y volvió a dar un respingo. Aunque no estaban abrazados, ella estaba en su regazo, miraban las estrellas y además era Noche Buena.

¿Qué podría ser la ilusión? –Se preguntó y luego recordó el logotipo de la marca de adornos navideños.

Saltó en su sitio, remendándose mentalmente. ¿Acaso ella se imaginaba…? No, no, no… Claro que no… ¿O sí? Sintió que su cuerpo tiritaba, pero no de frío, sino de nerviosismo.

Urahara la acarició, haciendo que a la morena le diera un escalofrío.

– ¿Todavía tienes frío, Yoruichi-san?

_La ternura que hay en ti,  
me acariciará…_

Y notó que Kisuke se había quedado hasta tarde esperando a que ella regresara. Eso era tierno…

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, esta vez con más fiereza. Tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas… Urahara notó que su amiga actuaba algo extraña.

A pesar de que lo intentó, la canción volvió a la mente de Yoruichi:

_Frente a la chimenea,  
contemplándonos los dos,  
haremos la promesa  
de nunca decir adiós…_

– ¿Te pasa algo, Yoruichi-san? –Le preguntó Urahara, preocupado. Quizás se había resfriado…

La morena se dio la vuelta, para quedar frente a frente con su amigo, que la miraba con cara de idiota. ¿Por qué siempre que estaba en su forma felina la miraba así? Ah, claro… Kisuke adoraba a los gatos. El hombre no pudo aguantar no acariciarle la cabeza.

Yoruichi entrecerró los ojos, frustrada por el gesto.

–Kisuke –comenzó, pero él no la miraba enserio y aún no dejaba de acariciarla–, me-

Antes de que lograra terminar lo que iba a decirle, la mano de Urahara bajó hasta su cuello. Lo que hiso que ella estirara su extremidad a los dedos de él, disfrutando como cualquier gato de la caricia.

¡Un momento! –Se remendó a sí misma, antes de alejarse del tacto de Kisuke ¡Le iba a decir algo serio!

– Kisuke –le dijo seria–, me-

– ¿Qué ocurre, Yoruichi-san? –La interrumpió, mientras le acariciaba debajo de la barbilla y el entrecejo al mismo tiempo. Yoruichi no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y empezar a ronronear–. ¿Por qué estás tan seria?

Entonces entendió que mientras siguiera estando en su forma felina no iba a lograr acabar nunca.

Antes de que Kisuke volviera a acariciarla, se transformó. Llenando por unos instantes la sala de neblina, que se evaporó en seguida por acción de la estufa.

Al final quedó sentada sobre sus talones, entre las piernas abiertas de Kisuke. El último no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de consternación ¿A qué vino el cambio?

–Yorui-

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo al respecto, la morena le tapó la boca con una mano. Ya estaba harta de que la interrumpiera, ahora era su turno.

Lentamente, movió su otra mano hasta la de él, agarrándole el meñique. Urahara enarcó una ceja ¿Qué se pretendía hacer Yoruichi? Sus dorados ojos se clavaron en los grises de él.

_Frente a la chimenea,  
contemplándonos los dos…_

–Kisuke –comenzó por tercera vez–, ¿me prometes que nunca más nos diremos adiós?

_…haremos la promesa  
de nunca decir adiós…_

Urahara abrió los ojos, con un asombro que nunca antes la morena le había visto. ¿Yoruichi había dicho eso? No lo podía creer, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

La mujer entonces retiró su mano de los labios de él y, agarrando con fuerza su dedo meñique, lo entrelazó con el de ella.

– ¿Me lo prometes?

Volvió a repetir, levantando sus dedos entrelazados.

Urahara la contempló, sintiendo como cada célula de su cuerpo se colmaba de alegría. No dijo ninguna palabra, solo soltó una risa nerviosa antes de abrazar con fuerza a su amiga, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

–Te lo prometo –dijo en su piel, a la mujer le recorrió un escalofrío–. Te lo prometo, Yoruichi-san.

Y apretó con fuerza el agarre de sus meñiques.

Quizás fue el miedo de no poder regresar a casa tras haber estado encerrada horas en la jaula de un albergue lo que la hizo hacer esa promesa, pero estaba feliz por haberla hecho. Más que feliz, estaba dichosa. Se sentía como en casa al fin. La casa que nunca imaginó que extrañaría tanto.

Con su brazo libre, se aferró al cuello de Kisuke, profundizando su ya profundo abrazo.

Urahara la miró a los ojos, gris y dorado se encontraron frente a frente, ésta vez a una distancia mucho más corta.

–Es tú turno –le dijo, sorprendiendo un poco a la mujer–. Prométeme que no te irás nunca más.

–Creo que eso es obvio, baka. –Y lo golpeó suavemente en el pecho, antes de agarrar con fuerza la tela de su kimono, y dejar caer, derrotada, su cabeza en el pecho de él–. Te lo prometo, Kisuke…

Al escucharla, un escalofrío recorrió suavemente la espalda del tendero. Llenándolo de una sensación nueva y agradable, algo en su interior se retorció de gozo.

Miró sus cabellos violetas y no pudo evitar el impulso de acariciarlos, deslizándole un mechón detrás de la oreja mientras le levantaba suavemente la cabeza por la barbilla. Quería ver esos luceros dorados que decían ser ojos, contemplarlos hasta saciarse.

Sus miradas se encontraron y de pronto se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían: él la sujetaba del mentón, ella se aferraba a su ropa y las manos libres de ambos estaban entrelazadas, mientras se miraban a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Urahara tragó saliva y Yoruichi abrió los ojos como platos. ¿P-pero qué pose era esa? No parecía en absoluto una que reflejara amistad.

La Shihōin inhaló entrecortadamente y Kisuke bajó la mirada, para encontrarse con el esculpido cuerpo de la morena. No le había dado importancia a que estuviera desnuda…

Hasta ahora.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, se topó de lleno con la mirada de Yoruichi.

Lo observaba estática. Algún otro día, en algún otro momento, lo habría golpeado tras decirle con burla que era un pervertido. Pero estaba allí. Todavía aferrada a su kimono, después de que él acababa de mirar su cuerpo desnudo.

Entonces un impulso la hiso deshacer el agarre de sus manos, para deslizar sus dedos hasta la nuca de Kisuke, en donde se encontró con sus rubios cabellos. Eran suaves. Tiró más de su kimono, acercando su pecho al de ella. Urahara no se resistía.

El rubio cerró los ojos, disfrutando de cómo Yoruichi jugaba con su pelo. Era relajante. Y, controlando un poco el temblor de sus manos, la abrazó por la cintura. Deshaciendo de una buena vez el pequeño espacio que separaba sus cuerpos.

Ella le correspondió al gesto, aferrándose a su cuello.

Se quedaron así largo rato, saboreando todo el calor y cariño que se habían reservado hasta ahora.

Ambos sintieron como al lado derecho de su pecho, golpeteaba fuerte y rápido el corazón del otro, haciendo sus respiraciones trabajosas.

Entonces Urahara tomó entre sus manos el bello rostro de Yoruichi, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, al igual que su boca. Contempló los labios carnosos de la mujer, sin atreverse a hacer lo que su corazón tanto le imploraba, hasta que, en un arrebato de pasión, fue Yoruichi quien dio el siguiente paso. Sellando con un beso tierno y lleno de amor su promesa.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Una suave luz mañanera se coló por una ventana de cierta habitación de la Tienda Urahara.

Yoruichi abrió los ojos despacio, disfrutando de su primer despertar al lado de Kisuke.

Una lenta respiración la elevaba y descendía, cual subibaja. Deslizó su mano y pudo sentir el pecho desnudo del rubio, que bajo su abrazo, descansaba en el piso de la habitación. Cubiertos ambos tan solo por el haori de él.

Se incorporó para contemplarlo: dormía tranquilo, como si no tuviera que preocuparse por nada al despertar. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.

Se apoyó en los codos y lo siguió mirando hasta que se despertó, arrugando la frente al no sentirla sobre su pecho. Observó a todos lados, hasta que dio con sus dorados ojos.

–Buenos días, Kisuke… –Le murmuró mientras él se estiraba, algo que demostraba que había dormido como los reyes.

–Buenos –le respondió sonriendo.

También se acomodó, para disfrutar de la vista que le ofrecía la bella mujer.

Estuvieron largo rato así, tan solo mirándose… Hasta que Urahara se acercó a ella y volvió a besar esos labios que hasta hace muy poco recién había probado. La Shihōin le correspondió al gesto, acomodándose en su regazo y enrollando los brazos en su cuello, mientras sentía como las manos del hombre subían por su espalda, acercándola hacia él.

Cuando se separaron para buscar aliento, ella se lo quedó mirando sonriente.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Le preguntó, divertido por su expresión.

–Feliz Navidad, Kisuke…

Urahara sonrió.

–Feliz Navidad para ti también, Yoruichi-san… –Le dijo antes de volverla a llenar de besos.

Y volvieron a sus caricias, hasta que unas voces los hicieron detenerse de súbito:

– ¿Estás seguro que Kisuke-san compró la estufa que le pedimos, Jinta-kun? –Murmuró alguien detrás de la puerta–. Ya hemos revisado en toda la casa…

– ¡Cállate, Ururu! No hemos revisado en esta habitación. Además, vi como el jefe traía la semana pasada una caja casualmente del mismo tamaño que una estufa.

–Pero, Jinta-kun, deberíamos esperar a que Tessai-san se despierte…

– ¡No hay tiempo para que Tessai se despierte! No seas cobarde y ayúdame a abrir la puerta. Creo que está atrancada…

Y ambos niños comenzaron a forcejear.

–Ábrete… maldita… puerta… –decía entre forcejeos el pequeño–. ¡Quién nos manda a tener una casa tan vieja! Algún día se caerá a pedazos.

– ¡Jinta-kun! –Le recriminaba entre risas Ururu–. Tessai-san podría oírte…

– ¡Qué va! Ahora mismo Tessai debe de estar roncando como un-

– ¿Cómo un qué, Jinta-dono?

De pronto, la silueta se Tessai, con un gorro de dormir y pijama, apareció a espaldas de ambos niños. El pelirrojo sudaba a mares por el nerviosismo.

–Co-como un ángel, Tessai-san… –le respondió con dulce voz.

El moreno ignoró lo dicho por el chico para preocuparse ahora por algo más importante:

– ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Jinta-dono? –El aludido comenzó a sudar más todavía.

–Esto… ¡Feliz Navidad, Tessai-san! –El pelirrojo encontró la excusa perfecta, en el momento perfecto–. ¿Quieres ver lo que nos regaló el jefe? E-está detrás de esta puerta…

– ¿A sí?

Y con un rápido movimiento, Tessai logró abrir la puerta, que para sorpresa de los tres, dejó al descubierto la tan deseada estufa que querían.

Jinta saltó de felicidad.

– ¡Lo sabía! –Gritó mientras todos se acercaban al regalo–, ¡Adiós, calcetines de lana!

– ¿Tienen algo malo los calcetines que te tejí la Navidad pasada, Jinta-dono?

–C-claro que no, Tessai-san… –Volvió a decirle con esa vocecilla dulce que ocupaba con Tessai–. ¿Por qué mejor no estrenamos la estufa nueva?

Todos asintieron y Jinta prosiguió a encenderla.

Estaba en eso cuando se dio cuenta de cierto detalle…

– ¿Are? –Dijo mientras miraba la parte trasera del artefacto–. No queda gas en el cilindro.

Hubo un momento de silencio ¡De qué les servía una estufa sin gas!

– ¡Pero qué tacaño es el jefe! –Prosiguió Jinta, encolerizándose.

–Quizás se le olvidó, Jinta-dono.

– ¡Lo olvidó, sí claro! ¡Seguro que lo olvidó!

Gritó con sarcasmo el pequeño, mientras se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia la habitación de su jefe. El moreno solo lo observó a salir.

–Bueno, creo que iré a ver si hay correspondencia del Seireitei.

Anunció Tessai antes de salir.

Y la habitación tan solo quedó con la pequeña Ururu, que hace rato miraba atenta uno de los armarios de la habitación. Si sus sentidos no se equivocaban, había escuchado un ruido procedente de allí.

Se acercó un paso hacia el mueble, con intención de abrirlo…

– ¡Ey, Ururu! –La llamó de pronto la voz de Jinta–. ¡Ven acá y ayúdame a encontrar al jefe!

Bueno, sería para otra ocasión.

– ¡Hai! –Dijo mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, dentro del armario, Yoruichi y Kisuke le tapaban la boca al otro para evitar las risas.

–Creo que ya se fueron –susurró la morena, mientras Kisuke liberaba su boca.

El rubio solo pudo asentir, aún la mano de la mujer reposaba en sus labios. Y antes de dejarlo libre, Yoruichi lo besó.

Cuando se separó de él, le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y salió del armario sin más.

Kisuke hiso lo mismo, con ropa en mano y comenzó a vestirse, sin dejar de mirarla. Simplemente lo tenía embobado.

La morena contemplaba el regalo que el rubio le tenía a la familia, con ambas manos apoyadas en la cintura.

–Vaya, creo que tendrás que comprar otro cilindro de gas, Kisuke.

El tendero acababa de terminar de vestirse. Y rascándose la nuca, se acercó a la mujer.

–Pues así parece…

–Oh, cierto –comenzó Yoruichi, recordando algo de pronto–, Inoue vendrá a cenar hoy.

– ¿Are? ¿Y eso? –le preguntó Urahara con curiosidad.

–Bueno… –Por su mente pasaron las imágenes de todo lo que le había pasado el día de ayer, antes de por fin llegar a casa. Yoruichi suspiró, cansada de tan solo recordarlo–. Una larga historia… –El rubio sonrió, interesado en escuchar algún día esa historia–. Será mejor que le avise a Tessai. No vaya a ser que no nos alcance la comida.

Dijo más para sí, antes de transformarse y subirse al borde de una ventana.

¿Cuánto comerá Inoue? –Se preguntó la morena, mientras veía como Tessai se disponía a entrar de nuevo en la Tienda, cargando varias cartas en las manos– Eh, seguro que menos que yo…

Estaba a punto de saltar afuera para avisarle, pero antes se volteó hacia Kisuke, que contemplaba la estufa. Al segundo el rubio le dirigió la mirada, con una sonrisa.

–Por cierto, te recomiendo que salgas de aquí pronto, Kisuke –le dijo burlonamente, antes de saltar.

Urahara se quedó un rato analizando lo que le había dicho, hasta que unas vocecillas lo aclararon todo:

–Jinta-kun, esta es la primera habitación de la que salimos…

– ¡Cállate y sigue apuntando! Ya sabes cómo es el jefe, pudo habérsenos escapado… –La remendó el chico– Bien, a las tres yo abro y si está, tú le disparas. 1…2…

Creo que mejor voy por ese cilindro de gas…

– ¡3!

.

.

.

– ¡Te dije que no estaba aquí, Ururu!

–Pero, Jinta-kun tú fuiste el que-

–Mejor sigamos buscando.

–Pero-

**CONTINUARÁ… **

**Espero que no se hayan aburrido… Muchas gracias por leer :D y lamento si se me pasó alguna falta de ortografía. El "CONTINUARÁ…" es por el epílogo.**

**No sé muy bien como celebran la Navidad en Japón, pero vi en Sakura Card Captor :P que es más como una escusa para darse un presente y pasar en familia… **


	2. Epílogo

**¡Hola de nuevo! :D**

**LA SERIE/MANGA DE BLEACH LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO**

**EL FIC ESTÁ INSPIRADO EN LA CANCIÓN "FRENTE A LA CHIMENEA" DE LUIS MIGUEL (El fic contiene partes de la canción)**

**CIERTO DIÁLOGO DE LA HISTORIA APARECE EN EL CAPÍTULO 29 DEL ANIME (Al final les digo cual es) ;D**

**Epílogo**

**La Navidad de Orihime**

Una hermosa muchacha caminaba tranquila por las calles de Karakura, sin embargo, su expresión reflejaba cualquier cosa menos tranquilidad.

¿Les gustarán las galletas? Ay, espero que sí…

Y apretó más fuerte el paquete que llevaba en las manos.

Quizás debí haberlas comprado… –Pensó mientras se detenía en el umbral de una tienda de dulces– Pero falta poco para las siete… No quiero parecer grosera y llegar tarde

Aceleró el paso, debido a su último pensamiento.

Quizás no debí haber aceptado… ¿Y si les estorbo?

Y de pronto tropezó, al no percatarse de una piedra que había en la vereda y al no cortar de una buena vez sus inseguros pensamientos.

La expresión en su rostro al ver como el paquete peligraba con caerse y quizás votar a la calle todas las galletas que con tanto esfuerzo preparó, fue de lo más triste.

Daba por hecho que eso sucedería y que además ella caería al piso junto con las galletas.

Sin embargo…

Repentinamente una blanquecina mano se interpuso entre la caja y el suelo, atrapándola con agilidad. Y a la vez cogió a la muchacha que iba a caer. Sujetándola con firmeza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Ishida-kun! –Vociferó impresiona la muchacha.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Inoue-san?

–H-hai… –murmuró, mientras el ojiazul la ayudaba a incorporarse y le entregaba el paquete de galletas sano y salvo–. Gracias, Ishida-kun –le dijo al ponerse completamente de pie.

El muchacho abrió un poco los ojos y desvió la mirada, con la escusa de arreglarse las gafas.

–No tienes que agradecerme-

– "No hice nada en especial" ¿no es así? –le interrumpió cordialmente.

Ishida se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Se volteó a ver el rostro de Orihime y vio como ésta se encogía de hombros y le sonreía con dulzura.

– ¡Oh, cierto! –Continuó la chica, mientras sacaba algo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta–. ¡Feliz Navidad, Ishida-kun! –Y le entregó al ojiazul una pequeña bolsa de papel de arroz, de color verde y con un listón rojo que la amarraba–. Horneé galletas. Pretendía darles a todos un paquete la próxima vez que nos viéramos… Pero aprovecho de regalarte unas ahora. –Y sobándose la nuca agregó–: La verdad es que traje conmigo unas extra por si me daba hambre en el camino-

Antes de que pudiera continuar, su estómago se quejó, haciendo un ruido que no pasó desapercibido para el joven.

–E-esto… –Titubeó avergonzada–. ¡No es que tenga hambre! D-de todas formas ahora mismo voy a cenar y pues…

Ishida observó la bolsita en sus manos y luego la expresión de la muchacha. Sonrió.

–Feliz Navidad para ti también, Inoue-san. Lo siento, pero no tengo ahora mismo tu regalo a mano… –Y recordó la imagen de la camiseta que había confeccionado para ella, al lado de los otros regalos que tenía para sus amigos.

Orihime dejó de balbucear y contempló al muchacho. Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa.

–Gracias… No te preocupes por el regalo ahora, Ishida-kun. Después de todo, yo soy la que se está adelantando… –Musitó, antes de que ocho campanazos anunciaran que ya estaba retrasada. El nerviosismo de la pelinaranja rebrotó de golpe–. ¡Ay no, voy a llegar tarde! –Y luego comenzó a correr, mientras se despedía con la mano de Ishida–. ¡Nos vemos, Ishida-kun! ¡Feliz Navidad!

–Nos vemos, Inoue-san –dijo casi para sí, mientras observaba como la joven se alejaba.

Mientras tanto, en la calle de enfrente, Ryuken observaba la escena. Algo en la joven llamó su atención, tan solo alcanzaba a ver su espalda, pero sintió como si recordara a alguien al verla.

La muchacha comenzaba a irse, pero se volteó para despedirse de su hijo, haciéndole señales con la mano. Y de paso, dejó a entrever su rostro.

Fue entonces cuando lo entendió todo… Una punzada en el pecho le anunció el resurgir de un recuerdo.

El dolor se desvaneció en seguida al percatarse de cierto detalle: su hijo ahora traía un presente en las manos, obviamente obsequiado por aquella muchacha.

Suspiró, al parecer satisfecho.

Siguió su camino, antes de que Ishida notara que lo había estado observando. Y mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar sonreír, casi con malicia.

Al fin haces algo bien, Ishida

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

– ¡Bienvenida, Inoue-san! Feliz Navidad.

La saludó Urahara, mientras, a pesar del frío, se abanicaba.

–Feliz Navidad, Urahara-san.

–Adelante, llegaste justo a tiempo.

Entraron en la tienda y Orihime se encontró con los demás: Yoruichi, Jinta y Ururu estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa mientras Tessai terminaba de servir la comida, se veía deliciosa. El ambiente estaba tibio, gracias a una estufa que había cerca.

–Hola a todos –saludó cordial–. Feliz Navidad.

–Qué bueno que llegaste, Inoue –comenzó la morena–. Feliz Navidad para ti también.

–Gracias, Yoruichi-san. –La muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. Gracias a ella ahora estaba aquí, pasando la Navidad en compañía–. Esto… Traje algunas galletas.

– ¡Oh, qué bien! –Se adelantó a decir Jinta– No eres como el cabeza de piña, qué alivio…

–Ey, Jinta… –Lo tranquilizó Kisuke. Luego se dirigió a Orihime–: Siéntete como en casa, Inoue-san.

–Hai, gracias.

Luego de que Tessai colocara en la mesa las galletas de Orihime, se propusieron a comenzar:

– ¡Gracias por la comida!

Dijeron todos al unísono, antes de empezar a engullir la cena.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

– ¡Oh, qué alivio! –Le dijo alegre Orihime a Tessai– Había estado pensando que quizás mis gustos estaban algo atrofiados…

–No, no, para nada. Las judías le dieron su toque final a las galletas.

– ¿Eso crees? ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso!

Jinta escuchaba la conversación, con una gotita deslizándosele por la nuca. Luego le habló al oído a Ururu:

–Si somos sinceros, nada supera a las galletas de atún de Yoruichi-san. Esas sí que estaban malísimas…

Inoue sonreía mientras se acercaba al plato un poco de camarones. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de cierto detalle…

¿Are? –La muchacha observó confundida como Yoruichi se comía con los ojos algo ¿o quizás a alguien?– Es mi imaginación o… ¡Yoruichi-san quiere comerse el arroz de Urahara-san! Uy, espero que no le moleste porque creo que ya no queda… ¡Me sorprende! Creo que mi intuición a estado mejorando

Pero no, no era el arroz de Kisuke lo que hacía a la morena tener esa expresión en su rostro.

Debajo de la mesa, los dedos de Kisuke acariciaban los nudillos de la Shihōin. La última sonrió, mientras cierta canción se coló en su cabeza:

_Y al final podré vivir  
¡La más bella Navidad!_

**Fin **

**Bueno y eso es todo c:**

**No sé ustedes pero a mí me cae bien Orihime :/ Tengo la esperanza de que Tite-sensei deje de hacerla sufrir por Kurosaki y la enamore de alguien como Ishida *-* Inteligente, guapo, caballeroso, le hace contraste… ¡Lo tiene todo! (Desde el capítulo 28 que me gusta cómo se ven juntos *-*) ¡Pero bueno!**

–_**No tienes que agradecerme-**_

–"_**No hice nada en especial" ¿no es así?**_

**Este es el diálogo que saqué igual a la serie (o por lo menos eso me salió en la traducción ._.) Pero si son tal para cual *3* Hasta tienen las mismas inseguridades… Aw 3**

**También tengo un especial Urayoru de Año Nuevo, pero ese *sonrojándose* ó/ò ese es lemmon y lo subí a otra pág. Y pues… *chocando yemas de los índices* si hay algún interesado… Aquí dejo el link:**

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*f*a*n*f*i*c*.*e*s*/*v*i*e*w*s*t*o*r*y*.*p*h*p*?*s*i*d*=*4*1*1*9*7*&*w*a*r*n*i*n*g*=*4 **(exageré con los asteriscos? Hay que borrarlos por cierto)**

**Gracias por leer y pues si les gustó nos podemos leer en mis fics sin terminar ;D (Promocionando, promocionando ****everywhere****) **

**Oh, y ¡Feliz Navidad! :D**


End file.
